


It Didn't Have to End Like That

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, M/M, i accidentally shipped them because of that, this is mostly their death battle, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two of the most powerful of their kind fight to the death? Not what you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Didn't Have to End Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Just rewrite that death battle you piece of trash make it gay as hell. Day 27 of 30.

He runs up to Luke in some weird robes, nothing like he's seen before. Taking something like a light-saber out, Luke takes out his.

 

There's the feeling that one of them is going to die. Luke is going to have to fight to survive, and it's going to be a challenge. That's no ordinary light-saber though, it looks more like a stick.

 

Neither of you start until you feel it's okay, and the boy immediately starts saying something before Luke can act: Avada Kedavr-

 

Luke managed to stop him using the force. He should be able to do that, persuade someone to stop themselves or do certain things. But... the boy breaks free. He restarts the same saying again before Luke can send him flying.

 

He lands on his feet, obviously not accustomed to it. Luke jumps to the boys other side and tries to use the force to disarm him but... the stick stops him from doing that... it blocks the attack. Before Luke can try again with, hopefully, better luck, the boy starts saying more phrases and bursts of energy are being emitted from the stick. Physical bursts of energy that Luke's light-saber can block, but still.

 

That stick is powerful. It's more than a stick, closer to a wand of some sort. With that Luke somehow get's that his opponents name is Harry. How, Luke doesn't know. Harry probably knows that his name is Luke at this point. It doesn't matter when it comes to life or death now, does it?

 

Luke jumps to him, ready to strike him.

 

He teleports. He can teleport. He's not in front of Luke anymore. Luke realizes that this challenge might be harder than he thought. By the time he lands, Harry has already reappeared behind him, saying more phrases.

 

“Expeliarmus!”

 

This burst is red. The color changes, and they have to mean different things because of that. Luke can still block them, though and does so multiple times before managing to disarm him, finally, the wand flying somewhere fifteen or twenty feet away from either of them. Luke starts running over to him, needing proximity for a light-saber.

 

He teleports. Again. Right to where his weapon lays and says something else.

 

“Accio Firebolt!”

 

He's trying something. Luke swings his light-saber at him, and it's about to hit him before:

 

“Rotundo!” He swings the wand.

 

The light-saber is deflected, being sent into the air. Luke jumps to catch it, but is hit in mid-air by something that Harry starts riding as soon as he caught it. He can control it too, somehow. It must be Firebolt. It looks like a broomstick.

 

It is in fact a broomstick.

 

Harry is now attacking Luke from the air, where Luke can't get to. He's saying more phrases as he flies around the bridge. Luke manages to defend against them still, but he has to take care of it.

 

Extending his hand, Luke forces the broomstick to the ground, leaving a puff of smoke and no sign of Harry.

 

Is he invisible?

 

If he can be invisible as well as teleport, Luke might be done for. But his voice. That's something to look out for.

 

“Confundo!”

 

Luke's light-saber is sent flying after hearing this from one side of him.

 

“Stupify!”

 

Luke hears this from both sides as he's simultaneously trying to avoid attacks and retrieve his light-saber again, and once he does he forces the area around him and sends Harry's invisibility away. Somehow his invisibility is tangible, but Harry doesn't have it now.

 

With that, Luke starts choking him. This fights wearing him out, and he can't take much anymore. He wants this over already. He sends his light-saber flying at Harry like before.

 

It's destroyed in midair. By Harry. Somehow Harry destroyed it without using his voice. Luke is defenseless now except for one hope.

 

His concentration is low and Harry manages to escape his grasp again, and he tries the same phrase as before.

 

“Avada Kadavra!”

 

This is green. That's obviously one of the more powerful things he's capable of, and Luke rolls to avoid it. He keeps sending energy to Luke, and he's luckily able to stop them using the force, and Harry doesn't try anything else. He must be out. But he manages to send two at once that Luke can't defend against. He can't defend against them both.

 

“Sectum Sempra!”

 

Luke's hit by the one he can't avoid. His limbs sting like hell now, and he's bleeding. More and more cuts are occurring even after he's hit by that energy. The energy itself didn't hurt, but what it's doing is hell.

 

He's ending it now.

 

He's looking for something, some weakness, something he can use to win this. This is his only resort.

 

There's something on his forehead. A small scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. There. Putting all of his concentration into it, he's forcing it apart. He's forcing it open. Harry's screaming.

 

Luke's ready. Harry's distracted by the pain he's in. As Luke carries his spare saber, he readies himself for what he's about to do. He's ready. He swears. He hears a voice.

 

“It doesn't have to end this way.”

 

It doesn't, Luke realizes. Neither of them had any reason to fight each other. He didn't fight back because Harry attacked first, he didn't think otherwise. He didn't think that he couldn't, not fight back.

 

He sends his light-saber, hitting harry in the stomach. He would have been impaled if Luke had gone with his original plan, but the fight's over now. Neither of them want to anymore. It's not worth it now.

 

Luke stops manipulating the scar and walks toward Harry, who's on the ground now. Luke extends his hand to Harry's, who realizes and accepts the help up.

 

“Sorry. I don't know what came over me.”

 

“Me neither.”

 

Harry has an odd accent. Nothing Luke has heard before, but still understandable.

 

“Let's get ourselves cleaned up.”

 

Luke led Harry inside, away from the bridge.

 

No more fighting, not for now.


End file.
